Life Goes On
by Merrianna
Summary: Earth has celebrated years of peace, but that all about to change as a long forgotten threat is coming to hunt down the Z gang for past grievances.VB,GCC,GV,K18,Y?,T? and G?


Title: Ize Cold Royal Revenge

Author: Merrianna

Series: Ize Queen

Characters: Vegeta, Goku(Kakkarot), Bulma, Chi Chi, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks 16, Goten 15, Videl, Hercule, Buu, Dende, Mr. Popo, Karin, Yajirobe, Master Roshi, Oolong, Android 18, Marron 14, Pan 10, Bra 11, Mr and Mrs Briefs.

Here of course are mine: Twins Teddi & Chamisole 5, Goken and Gokuna 5, Tetsu 11

These are the bad guys:

Queen Izea-Kori, Princess Forosta-Shimo 16, Princess Sanowy-Yuri 15, Saiyan-(F)Letutsu-Retasu 35, (M)Egepulantsu-Nasubi 11, (M)Kumeberu-Kyuri 10

Rating: R

Summary: Earth has celebrated years of peace, but that all about to change as a long forgotten threat is coming to hunt down the Z gang for past grievances.

Setting: This is after Majin Buu. DragonBall GT is **not** going to happen.

Spoiler:

Category:

Note:

Disclaimer: I don't in any way own DragonBall Z. Those are the sole property of Akira Toriyama, ShonenJump and FUNimation.

Distribution: Please ask first?

Feedback: Please? I love comments.

* * *

Prologue: Ize Cold Royal Revenge

In the deepest recess of space the planet Ice-jin was celebrating its reclaiming of its once vast empire. Though the King and the young princes had died, the people had not lost hope, for their queen and princesses had lived. The alien races had thought that the previous occupation had been bad; the women of the icez were infinitely worse. For they, the family of the dead monarch, had revenge in mind now that everything was back to the status quo. Their retaliation would certainly be a dish best served cold.

A statuesque figure sat elegantly on an over large throne. Most called it sentimentally that the queen had not redesigned the throne room. Few knew it had little to do with such a weak emotion. Queen Izea knew strategy when it came to visiting dignitaries or even her own military; she gave the impression of fragility, which gave them an overconfidence that they might be able to dominate the situations. It never took long before they were overwhelmed with the mental force that would have them begging for mercy on their knees. This was even something that she did to her own offspring. It was they that strove, to hide such fear as they approached the huge dais.

"Well, you did adequate in recapturing the last of the few remaining worlds into our control. They must not have put up much of a fight." The room virtually froze by the pure coldness of the greeting.

"No they did not, Mother." The oldest conceded as she bowed low, with eyes never going higher than the older woman's feet.

"It was as you had predicted, Mother," the younger breathed out though the sound of her voice seemed to echo throughout the large throne room. She winced inwardly not allowing any emotion to show on her face, but she was unable to raise her eyes from the ground just before the throne.

The Queen critically eyed her only surviving children. It was with a degree of disappointment that their heritage was evident in the features of the siblings. Their fathers' genes were blatant in most bizarre ways.

The older one had white hair and antennae that stuck out obscenely from her forehead. Her skin was an ugly shade of green-grey; her tail was way too thin for an Ician, and her only redeeming quality were the eyes: no emotion ever showed in the cold black depths.

The younger had spiked hair that was mostly black, though it was streaked with purple and grey. Her skin was at least a pleasant greyish color; however, that was detracted from by the unsightly stub that had once been a tail, which had been removed for the safety of all. Her eyes were the most attractive shade of magenta though they gave away too much emotion for her mother's taste.

The Queen sighed mentally, 'I had only wanted the abilities of those alien races not their disgusting physical characteristics. Those idiotic scientists had promised results... but these were the best they could come up with? They had been dealt with for their incompetence.' A cold smiled formed on the matriarch's thin lips.

Forosta thought it was impossible but the rooms' temperature seemed to drop several degrees with the small show of emotion that appeared on her mother's face,which she noticed when she dared to look further up. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her sister shiver, lending credence to the fact that it wasn't her imagination.

"I have a new mission for you." The Queen paused waiting so as to gain their full attention.

They both came to attention at the unspoken command, obedience having been programmed from early childhood.

Forosta looked upon her mother with only a hint of interest appearing briefly before it was hidden under a mask of indifference.

Sanowy's expressive face looked openly curious, though she quickly tried to hide it behind an expressionless facade that really didn't seem to work.

Queen Izea took delight from the expression on her children's faces; she waited a few moments longer before relating the details of their new assignment.

"You are to go to Earth. It's an unexceptional planet but for the fact that the last remaining Saiyan's call it home. You will infiltrate the families of these Saiyan bastards. They dared to turn against their betters," she instructed in an icy fury.

The clicking sound of heels on marble echoed throughout the chamber as another individual came into the large hall. Giving a respectful bow the female being stood tall her black spiked hair deified gravity. Her eyes were like dead black pools that showed no emotion. She wore the garments of black and white that all the underlings wore. Her tail was curled tightly around her waist so that it was barely visible. "You called for me, Majesty?"

"Yes, Letutsu," the temperature fluctuated briefly before returning to the norm of 'icy cold'.

The Saiyan female waited knowing painfully well never to rush Queen Izea. To do so would only garnish a punishment that would put anything she had done to her other servants to shame.

The diminutive Monarch resumed as if she had not been interrupted. "It will only be the three of you for the time being. I have other obligations to tend to or I would go to observe. As it is when you have integrated yourself into their good graces you will send word. I will follow to execute the next part in getting revenge on those who would defy the Ician rule." Cold flinty eyes stared hard at the three females. "And if any of you think about betraying me, know this. I will hunt you down and destroy everything of importance too you."

The three bowed low accepting that the cruel words were not said as an idle threat. As they straightened the new Ruler of the empire dismissed them with a flick of a negligent hand.


End file.
